Safe with you
by karimebane
Summary: Set after CoG. Valentine and Jonathan/ Sebastian are hiding. Jace breaks up with Clary. Jonathan kidnaps her When she goes for a walk after seeing Jace and Aline kissing. Clary makes a new rune, Jonathan can't touch her. Jonathan caught Alec, Clary says she will do anything if he let's him go. Then, she escapes. How will alec'f and Clary's feelings change? Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second fanfic, I woke up with this idea and I had to type it. I will try to manage my time between this and my other fanfic ****Love with your heart**** ( CLAGNUS or Clary x Magnus) . I hope you all like this. This is set after CoG.**

** Valentine and Jonathan lost the war and they decide to hide. The Clave of course is hunting them. Even Downworlders are helping. Downworlders and Shadowhunters are at pace. They are still in Alicante. Jace breaks up with Clary. Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Magnus tried to comfort her. After a week from their break up, Clary found jace and Aline kissing. She told Isabelle she wanted to be alone for a moment and went for a walk. Jonathan kidnapped her. Oh almost forgot to mention that Alec is straight. Magnus helped them because he loves Clary ( no like a girl) he saw her grow up after all. Magnus and Clary are good friends, he has a little fatherly love for her too. They are in Alicante. Oh and max is alive.**

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a robe, and a towel around my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I have bruises in my neck and arms. Of course Jonathan caused them all. I'm so tired from the hard training. Jonathan started training me after my third day here. I didn't protest because, it will make me stronger, and maybe... maybe I can escape. Now I have three weeks here. I cry every night, I never cried in front of Valentine or Jonathan. I don't want them to she me weaker. I put my pijamas on, brushed my hair and went to bed.

I pulled the covers up to my chest. I began to think of the people that I miss, like I always do, every night. I miss everybody. I miss my mum and Luke so much. I miss simon, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec. I miss Max, I still have to take him to fobidden planet. And I don't know how I feel about Jace. I... don't know... I don't know if I still love him. I Ned to get out of here. My face was now wet in tears. They are looking for me. Magnus is probably trying to track me down, he wouldn't let me here, I know he loves me. I remember how mad he got when Jace broke up with me. Simon, Luke and my mum wouldn't stop looking for me neither. Isabelle an Alec are looking for me to, I know it. Isabelle is a good friend and got pissed off at Jace too. Even Alec got mad at Jace and they are parabati. I fell asleep crying.

My eyed snapped open as I felt strong, arms around my waist. I see Jonathan. My ayes grew wide. Is still dark and I know I hasn't been long since I fell asleep because my hair still wet from the shower.

"What the heck are you doing in my room" Jonathan just smirks. Before I could say anything else his lips are on mine. I tried to push him off me but he's strong and heavy. His lips are moving against mines, he licks my bottom lip asking for entrance but I refuse. An idea popped out in my head. I let my mouth open. He slips his tongue inside my mouth. All I feel is disgust. I moved my hand to his back. Then I move my hands to his pants, he moans. When I know he isn't expecting me to do anything, I take his stele from his belt and push him off me. He wasn't expecting it so he falls off the bed. I run to the bathroom and like the door. I draw a close rune on the door and sit on the floor.

"That was impressive Clary, now get the fuck out the bathroom. You now I can break the door" he's furious. I try to think of a rune. And then I picture it. I press the tip of the stele in my arm. I felt the burning in my skin when I was done. The rune was A circle with a curved line and at the end of the line was a straight line connected, on top of the circle. "You better open the door now, sister." I took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes were darker than ever. He grabbed my hand, I felt warm where he touched. He cried in pain and let go of me. He looked at me and then at his burned hand.

"I made a new rune. You can't touch me, nobody can. Anyone who mades contact with my skin will burn. It doesn't burns me only the other person." He took the stele from my hand and left slamming the door as hard and he could. I let myself fall on the bed. It worked, the rune worked.

* * *

**Weeks later**

**APOV**

"Anything new?" I asked Izzy. She had hone to the day search. I was going to the night search. It had been three months since Jonathan had taken Clary.

"No" she said. "Oh Alec, I miss her so much..." she broke crying. I hugged her. He was crying in my chest.

"I know Iz I miss her too." It's true. I wasn't that close to her like Isabelle, but I miss her. Isn't the same without her, I can't explain it but is like... something's missing. "Did Jace went?"

"Yes. But as soon we got here he went with Aline." She said while rubbing her eyes.

* * *

**Hours later**

I walked at the back of the group like always. We always divided in groups of ten to cover more land. I was with Luke and other werewolf, bat. The others were shadowhunters, most of them about my age, only two were older, they were in their 30s. I lost my of in thoughts.

Then I realized I couldn't hear foot steps. I look around, there was nobody. I must have left behind, and since I was always last, no one noticed. I kept walking, and walking. I was getting nervous.

"Luke" I shouted, there was no response. I kept walking in what seemed to be half an hour. I didn't have my phone, there was no signal anyways. I heard a noise from behind, I turned around. Something hard hit me in the head. I fell on the floor, the last thing I saw was Sebastian, then the darkness took me.

I woke up at the feeling of water. I opened my eyes, Sebastian was standing in front of me, he had an empty cup in his hand, my face and chest were wet. I was tied up to a chair.

"Sleeping beauty woke up" he said. "My father isn't here to welcome you so I will." He walked towards a table full of blades and different weapons. I tried to free myself from the chair, but failed. The rope around my wrists was too tight, it was cutting through my skin. He walked towards me, I was expecting him to have a knife or something but he didn't. He Hit my jaw, I could taste blood in my mouth. He hit me in the stomach. He kept hitting me. Then he began to use knifes and blades.

He pulled me up the stairs. He didn't say were he's taking me. The only thing he said was "let's go see how much your worth" and untied me. I thought of running, but I wouldn't get anywhere. I'm bleeding, and I have cuts everywhere. Some wounds are worst than others. Then he began to drag me through the stairs.

We reached the top floor. He dragged me thought a hall, he let go of me and I fell in the floor. He knocked on a white door. No one opened it.

"There's someone you might want to see" he said. The door opened.

"What the hell do you want, Jonathan" i know that voice. "Do you really have to bother me everyday, leave me alone." Jonathan smirked.

"But I brought someone" he pulled me to my feet and pulled me inside the room. He let me fall to the floor. Clary, was there, she gasped. She seem to be frozen. Jonathan stepped between us._ She's ok, Clary is ok_.

"A—Alec" I heard Clary say. "What the hell did you do to him" she yelled."let me see him" He shook his head.

"Sister, don't you know me?" He crossed his arms in his chest. "I want something back."

"W—what do you w—want?" She asked. Jonathan moved out of the way, he was now standing next to Clary. She stepped closer to me, he grabbed her hand, but let go quickly. She stopped and looked at him.

"You know what I want, sister." He ran a finger through her cheek, he licked the tip of his finger. I could see fear in clary's eyes. What does he wants?

"If you let me draw _Iratzels,_ and let him go, with out tricks, I will anything you want." She said. He kissed her cheek, he hissed. He touched his lips, his lips seem to be burned. But how?

"Ok" he said. "I give my word I will let him go, no tricks, I will let you my stele so you can heal him and do something about your rune." What rune? "But, you know what anything means?" She nodded, a tear escaped her eyes. Realization hit me, he wants her. He's a bastard, a monster, she's his sister. Clary ran towards me. She dropped to her knees and hugged me. I can feel the tears falling in my chest.

"How can he hug you and not burn?" Jonathan asked.

"The rune burns who I don't want to be touched by." She said without looking at him. He looked like he was about to explode of anger. He tossed the stele at Clary, she caught it. She looked at me in the eyes, and quickly looked away. She was about to draw an _irazel _but I stopped her.

"If 'anything' means what I think, don't do it"

"Alec he will kill you if I don't"

"I don't care. I rather die. Clary please, promise me you won't do it." She nodded, took my arm and drew an _irazel . _She drew about five. When she was done she pulled her sleeve up. There was a rune, one I have never seen. She probably made it. "What does it do?" I asked.

"It burns people, anyone who I don't want to touch me" she drew a line over it and it disappeared.

"You promised"

"I didn't, I just made you think I did." She said. "I don't want you to die." I saw Jonathan hit me in the back of my head and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Clary, crying.

I woke up and looked around. I was healed, the _irazel _Clary drew were powerful. I could only see trees. It's daytime. I had everything with me, all my weapons I have my bow too. I have to find her. I will not go back till I find her.

* * *

**CPOV**

I stepped out of the shower and change into my gear. I couldn't stop thinking of Alec. Jonathan said he let him in the woods. Valentine got home and send Jonathan out in a mission. Jonathan told me I will be his as soon as he gets back. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked out the room to the training room.

* * *

I was sitting in my bed, drawing in my sketchbook. It was Alec. I was drawing him with his bow, I knew it's his favorite weapon. There was a knock in my door. I stood up and opened. There was no one, I was about to close it when I saw a backpack in the floor. I pick it up and closed the door. I set the bag down, in my bed. I opened, it was full of weapons. There were three daggers, two seraph blades, a belt, a stele, and a paper. I unfolded it.

_I hope these weapons are enough. Master Valentine is asleep, Jonathan is away, is the perfect time. Jonathan took many of the guards, you have been training all this time, you can take down a guard if needed._

_I will help you escape. Meet me down stairs, in the empty room next to the training room. 20min._

Here is a chance to escape Clary. I put on my gear, the belt, and the daggers. I put the seraph blades on the sides. How am I gonna do, what if someone sees me. A rune popped up in my head. I drew it in my arm. As soon as I finish the spot went invisible, it spread through my body, soon I couldn't see my self. I opened the door and walked out. I walked down the hall, I was about to walk past Valentine's room when the door opened. Valentine stepped out, he looked like he just woke up. I was frozen in place. He looked where I was but he couldn't see me. This is your chance Clary. I moved my hand to my belt and got a dagger. I carefully took a step closer to Valentine. I stabbed him in the heart, he cried out in pain. I used my other hand to cover his mouth. I twisted the dagger inside him.

"You were wrong, father." He's eyes widen. Then they closed, I checked his pulse he's dead. I have to get out of here. I ran down stairs. The room's door was open. I walked inside. There stood Dana, she was the one who cleaned my room. She was staring in my direction.

"Miss?" How could she see me.

"You can see me?"

"No but you have blood, I can see the blood. Are you hurt?"

"No, I killed Valentine." She opened her mouth in a perfect O.

"We have to go then, this way." She handed me a backpack. "It has food, and some clothes." We went through the kitchen door. We walked down a small garden, it was dark, as we got furter there were only trees, we walked till we got to the gate that divided the house from the woods. There was only one guard, there were probably more in the front side, in the main entrance.

"I need you to distract him" I whispered, she nodded. I walked closer to him.

"Excuse me" said Dana.

"What are you doing here? You want to die? The master wouldn't be pleased to know yo—" I jumped at him, a seraph blade in hand, I hit home. He cried out in pain, I drive a dagger down his heart. He fell, to his knees and then on hisnback. He's dead. Dana w now next to me, she helped me pull him out of sight in some bushes.

"You need to go now." She said

"WE need to go" she shook her head.

"You need to go, I'm not going"

"What? You have to come with me Jonathan will kill you" she shook her head again, she cover her mouth and coughed.

"I took some poison, I will die in seconds, please leave now, I..." she collapsed in the floor, I took her pulse she's dead.

"Thank you" I whispered. I ran off. The rune was starting to fade, I wasn't invisible.

I looked back once more, and then run as fast as I could. I need to leave, when they find Valentine they will look for me. I ran and ran. Something hit me, knocking me down to the ground. It was a Drevak demon. I can do this. I took a seraph blade from my belt, the demon launched at me. I did a flip and landed on its back. I brought the seraph blade down. The demon cried of in pain. I raised the blade once more but fell off before I could stab it again. The demon launched at me, i rolled to the side at the last minute. I stabbed it in its heart, the demon exploded into ashes. I cleaned the blade with my pants, I put it in my belt and took off running.

After running what seems about an hour I decided to take another break. My legs hurt badly from running, I sat in a rock. I opened the backpack and took out a water bottle.I drank water, just a little, I know I can't drink too much. After ten minutes I started moving again.

I was jogging, not running. Something caught my arm. I tried to lose from the grip, but failed. I tried pushing but we both ended on the ground. He was on top of me, he got hold of my wrists. I'm trapped.

"Clary!"

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you all for reading and reviewing**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

I was on top of Clary, she kept pushing me, I took hold of her wrists. "Clary!" I said. But she kept on pushing me, she punched me in the jaw. "Ow.. Clary its me Alec. It's me Alexander Gideon Lightwood." She stopped hitting me. I let go of her, I sat next to her.

"Alec" she touched my face. "It is you" she wrapped her arms around me, I fell backwards, Clary on top of me. She was crying and sobbing. "Oh, Alec I missed you so much" my heart's breaking from seeing her cry. Her hands tighten around me her sobs grew louder. I patted her back to comfort her, I didn't know what else to do, I hugged her back.

"Its ok Clary, your safe." She stopped crying. She got off me, we both sat up. I took out my witchlight, she gasped. She touched the side of my mouth, it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I.. I didn't know it was you" she was too close to me, she was breathing in my face.

"It's ok, you didn't know it was me, I shouldn't have scared you like that" I stood up, I helped her up. "You have gotten strong though" I said touching the side of my mouth. A smile formed in the side of her lips. I took a look or her. She's wearing a shadowhunter gear, she had an belt around her waist, it had three daggers, two seraph blades, she had blood. "Clary, are you ok, you have blood on you." She looked down at her gear.

"Is not my blood. It's Valentine's. I killed him, one of the guards, and a Drevak demon." She said.

"You—you killed Valentine? How?"

"I stabbed him, in the heart"

"Ok, let's go this way" I say pointing North. "There's a safe cave, and I need you to tell me everything.

* * *

I was shocked, Clary had finish telling me the whole story, since the first day till now. Clary, with almost three months of training killed Valentine. She escaped and killed a guard and a Drevak demon, even though they're not good fighters they're poisonous. But they are parts on her story where she seems to hide things, she isn't telling me stuff. I still want to know something.

"Clary, did—did he touch you?" Clary's head went up with a snap.

"No, why—why would you think that?"

"Clary, I'm not stupid, I saw the he was looking at you when he said 'anything', I know what he meant by that." Clary looked down at her feet. I was sitting in front of her in the cave. I got up and sat next to her. I lift her chin with my hand, so i was looking at her in the eyes. "Clary if he—"

"He didn't, because of the mission." I couldn't fight the urge to hug her, so I did, she didn't hesitant, she hugged me back. We let go and there was silence for a moment. "So, how's everybody?"

"Sad, is not the same without you. They will be happy to see you." Of course they will. "We should sleep, we need to walk a lot, tomorrow." She nodded. She got her backpack, she opened and took out a blanket, and clothes. She handed me some of her clothes. I looked at her confused.

"Use it as a pillow" I nodded. We lay down, there was about a meter of distance between us. "Dana only packed a blanket—"

"I'm fine" she was about to say something but I talked first. "Just sleep, Clary"

* * *

**CPOV**

_Me and Alec were walking, he was at my side. It was getting darker, my legs were hurting. I heard a noise, Alec seemed not to hear it, so I didn't say anything. Maybe its just my imagination, Alec took my hand and began to run. _

_"Alec what's going—" Jonathan was standing there, in front of us, we were surrounded by demons. Then Jonathan was on top of Alec, he drive a dagger down his chest. "No!" I shouted. I kneeled besides Alec, I took his pulse, he's dead. No! No! No! "No!"_

I woke up sweating, I sat up. I looked around, Alec was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. I locked my arms around him, he fell back, I was on top of him, my arms wrapped around him.

"Alec, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I pulled his shirt up, revealing his muscular chest, he has a sixpact, hot. He wasn't hurt. He gasped as my cold hand touched his muscular, warm chest, where Jonathan stabbed him in my nightmare. We both blushed. He fixed his shirt. "I'm sorry. He stabbed you in the chest, I—"

"Clary is ok, it was just a nightmare" he wrapped my arms around me, he kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in Alec's arms.

* * *

**APOV**

I woke up as the light that entered the cave hit my face. I was about so sit up when I remember Clary. She had her arms wrapped around me, mines were around her too, her face was buried in my chest. I chuckle as I remember the way she blushed after pulling my shirt up, looking at my body, and touching my chest.

I moved my head to the side to see her face. She looks peaceful. She's so close, I could just lean over a little and kiss her. _What the heck, why am I thinking of her like that? What's wrong with me?_ I should wake her up, we should get ready to walk. I move a red lock that was on her face. _Angle, she's beautiful. _I ran my thumb through her cheek. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up.

"Sorry, I—I wanted to wake up, we should get ready to walk" I blushed. She nodded.

"Goodmorning" she said

"Goodmorning, Clary" She smiled. She put her hair up in a pony tail, she packed her stuff in her backpack. She took out two apples, she stood up and Gabe me one. "Thank you".

"so, did you missed us?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Of course I missed you—all." There was a fallen tree on our way, I jumped it, I was going to help her but she jumped, just like me, without difficulty. "I missed all of you. Jonathan isn't a great company."

"So, who's worst, Jonathan or Valentine?" She thought for a moment.

"Well, Valentine is wrong, he thinks what he's doing is right, but he's a monster for feeding Jonathan demon blood, he kills if 'necessary'" She doesn't call him Sebastian. "Jonathan, is a monster he kills people out of nothing, he enjoys killing, hurting people, he doesn't love."

"You call him Jonathan, I remember you use to call him Sebastian." She bit her lip.

"I called him Sebastian, but he hates it. Every time I called him Sebastian he would hit me." She looked away. He's such bastard.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You probably don't want to talk about him."

"Is ok, you didn't knew, but your right, I want to forget everything. I don't want to talk about him." She said. "So tell me, how have things been since I left?"

"Well, when you didn't go back with Isabelle after an hour, she went to ask simon, Magnus and anyone who you cold he with. Then, we started looking for you and Magnus found your stele." I said remembering how Isabelle had blamed herself for leaving Clary alone. "We have been looking for you since then, we have we have night and day searches. Max got really sad, he said you will come back, he said you would keep your promise of taking him to that comic place, forbidden planet?" She smiled and nodded. "Jace offered to take him, Max said that you had to." I regret saying that as soon as the words came out my mouth. "Sorry."

"For what?" She looked confused.

"For talking about Jace, you probably —"

"Ah, is ok I'm over him." She said, she looked like she means it.

"Oh, ok. Oh and Magnus misses you, a lot."

"I miss him too."

"Ah, and looks like Downworlders like you. Your not Valentine's daughter for them, you're Clarissa Fray. The girl who sees shadowhunters and downwolders equally, the girl who was against her father for what she believed on." I said, it's true. "They all helped look for you. First the werewolves, then the warlocks, the fairies and at last the vampires." She looked surprise.

"And how did Jonathan caught you?" She asked.

"I usually went in the night search and I got lost in thoughts, and left behind." I said.

* * *

**Night time**

**CPOV**

My legs hurt, we take breaks now and then, but still we had been walking all day. The longest break was of about an hour. We were both tire so we sat, and talk. I now, know Alec more than before. I know his favorite colors, well that wasn't hard to guess. I know his favorite food, he likes to read, he doesn't dance. He's favorite weapon is the bow and arrow, but I already knew that. He told me everything about him and I told him everything about me. I even know him more than I ever knew Jace. Jace, I can talk about him and it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm so over him.

"Clary!"

"Uh?" I turned around, Alec had stopped walking. He walked towards me, he stopped in front of me. He shook his head and smirked. He took my hand and pulled me back. "Wha—what?" He stopped in front of small cottage.

"It's a safe house, downworlders used them to hide. They have been using it, to rest during searches." He was still holding my hand, without letting go we walked towards the door. He took out his stele and drew a open rune in the door. "What were you thinking? I called you three times and you kept walking." He said as we entered the safe house.

"Mmm no—nothing." He raised his eyebrows. "Ok, ok. I was thinking about what we talked about all day." He smirked.

"You cold have been attacked and didn't notice, you have to be careful."

"I'm safe with you, remember?"he kissed my forehead.

"You are, I would never let anybody hurt you." He said, our eyes locked together. "I will protect you, Clary." He hugged me, I felt butterflies attacking my stomach. I'm insane, maybe is just hunger, I only ate two apples and a granola bar after all. Or am I feeling... oh shut up Clary. "Clary, to earth."

"Ah, what?" He smirked.

"You're taking trips to Claryland again." I laughed. "I was saying that we are close, so we should have some sleep." He said. " We should be able to get to Alicante by tomorrow, maybe at noon. If we keep walking we could get there by dawn, but we're both tire." I nodded in response. We looked around the safe house, it has a old, really old couch, a bathroom, it has a shower, only cold water. It has a bedroom with a double bed, and we found some peanut butter and bread. It looks like they have been here, not long ago.

"Goodnight, Clary" said Alec he opened the door, he was about to leave.

"Wait" he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"What? That old thing. You can sleep with me. I—I mean in the bed, ah, its a big enough." I said, I blushed.

"Uh, ah, ok" he walked towards the bed, lay down in the other side of the bed. There's only one blanket, and its cold. He closed his eyes. I pulled the blanket over us, he turned to the side, looking at me. "Thanks." I smile and closed my eyes.

Agh, I can't sleep, I keep rolling over to the sides, up and down. I slept but I had a nightmare so I woke up and can't sleep. I rolled to the side. I can see Alec's face, he looks peaceful, his eyelashes are long. He's handsome, but I have known that since I met him.

"Can't sleep, Clary?" He asked without opening his blue eyes.

"Uh, no. Did I wake you?" Instead of answering he pulled me close to him, my face was now in his chest, his muscular arms wrapped around me. My heart was beating faster and the butterflies attacked my stomach once again. I could hear his heart beating faster too. I wrapped my arm around him, I listened to his heart beat. Soon, I fell asleep, while listening to his heart.

**Three hours later.**

I woke up at the sound of Alec's voice. I couldn't make up his words. I opened my eyes slowly. He was looking at me, too close, I blushed. I let go of him and rolled to my side, he sat up. He was putting his boots on. I sat up, is too dark still. Did something happened?

"Alec? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I heard noises outside." He said, while he put his belt. "I will go check. You stay here."

"No." I said he looked at me, before he could speak I stood up and put my belt around my waist. "I'm going with you." We stare for a moment.

"Clary—"

"Alec, I'm going" he didn't break eye contact.

"Ok, but stay behind me." I rolled my eyes. We went out the room. Alec was about to open the door when it burst open. There were about five shadow figures.

"What do we have here?" Raphael stepped in to view. "Ah don't tell me. You are in love and decided to run away, making everybody think that you were kidnapped."

"What? No we—" began Alec.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to see your reaction" said Raphael. He looked at me, his eyes went up and down my body. "You have changed, Hermosa" beautiful. "You look sexy" he laughed. "I see you can hold a dagger without cutting yourself first." I had forgotten I had a dagger in hand, I put the dagger in my belt. "Well, I'm happy you've been rescued, Hermosa." He turned to Alec, which expression was—. You're insane Clary. "We could go with you till sunrise." Alec turned to me, I nodded

"OK" said Alec.

The last time I asked, Alec said we would be in Alicante, probably a little after dawn. Raphael was walking at front, Alec next to me, the other four vampires changed positions now and then. Raphael stopped suddenly, so did the other vampires. Alec opened his mouth, before he could speak four Drevak demons came to view. Alec took his stele, he took my arm and drew a strength rune, I did the same to him. I took my seraph blades. The first demon launched at a vampire who's name I didn't know, Alec shot an arrow at it, it hit his back, the the demon hissed, and it ran towards Alec. Alec got out of the way and the demon hit a tree, I was looking at Alec fighting, and didn't notice a demon running towards me, untill it knocked me to the floor, the seraph blade, fell off my hand. I took a dagger from my belt, I stabbed the demon in its head, it hissed and I pushed it off me. I took the two seraph blades, one in each hand. I ran towards a tree and used it to jump and flip, I drive the blades into its back, the demon exploded in ashes.

I stood up and looked for Alec, he was fighting another demon, with a vampire. I caught sight of Raphael, he was having trouble with a demon, it was bigger than the one I killed. I ran towards it, seraph blades in hand. I stabbed it, but not deep enough, the demon hissed and it fell backwards. Raphael and other vampire tore it in half.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Alec asked me, he was standing next to me.

"No" I said, "are you?" He shook his head. I touched a small cut in his forehead.

"Well, we can't go any further, the sun will be up in no time." With that Raphael and the others vampires left.

"Clary!" My mom rushed towards me, she hugged me, we were, in the house the Lightwoods were staying, they weren't at the Penhallow's. "My baby, I missed you so much." She's crying, so am I. I couldn't breath right, she was hugging me too tight, but I didn't want to tell her. "Did they hurt you? Are you OK?"

"I'm OK, mom. And I missed you too." She was kissing my forehead. After minutes she let go, as soon as she did, Luke hugged me. Then Magnus, he was crying, Simon, and Maryse. Isabelle came running from up stairs, she hugged me tight, then Max.

"I knew you will come." Max said, Robert gave me a smile, Maryse,and Isabelle were hugging Alec, Max joined them. The front door opened, Jace and Aline walked in.

"I'm glad your here" Jace said.

"Me too." Said Aline.

"We will find Valentine and Jonathan—" Robert began.

"I killed Valentine." I said. Everyone was shocked, some mouths hanging open.

**please review!**

**Love,**

_**karimebane.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I had a big problem with my other story. I'm sorry again. I hope you guys like the story so far.**

**This chapter is ten min. after the last one.**

**Warning: can cause you to fall in love with Alec. He's too cute for his own good. (Or maybe is just that i have a crush on him).**

**Sadly I don't own the characters or TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

Alec sat across from me in the small table. After they all got out from their shock they started asking questions, they were all talking at the same time. Alec and I just stood there, they didn't even left us talk. So Alec told them to calm down, and that we should eat first. And I'm thankful for that, I'm starving. I feel uncomfortable with everyone's gazes on me, everyone is in the kitchen, me and Alec sitting in the four chair table, and everybody else standing looking at us. Max sat on one of the chairs, smiling. Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks came flying, there were two plates with pancakes, one for me, one for Alec, and two chocolate shakes. Alec and I gasped at the same time, Magnus chuckled.

"Thank you" we said at the same time, and we both blushed. We started eating, I didn't care if they were staring at me while eating, I'm hungry, I could tell Alec didn't care either, he kept eating.

"You might want to slow down, you will make yourselves sick" said Maryse. My mom move the locks of red hair that were falling in my face, she made a pony tail, I felt like in first grade, when my mom would do my hair for school. I stopped eating to take my jacket off, I was getting a bit hot, the house is warm and I'm wearing a long sleeve underneath. I unzipped the jacket and took it of, I began to eat again.

"Sweetie, did you got hurt? Why is there blood on your shirt?" Mom asked. I looked down at my shirt, there was blood in the sleeves, and a little in the front. _Shit, I forgot._

"Its nothing, mom" I said, and kept eating like nothing happened.

"What do you mean nothing? Tell me."

"Is not my blood," I said.

"Then who's?"

"Valentine's" I said, "and a guard's" I rolled up my sleeve.

"Was Alec with you?"

"No" said Alec. "I wasn't"

"Is there something else you need to tell me?" Mom said, I knew she's worried.

"I.. uh...a Drevak demon" I said and took a sip of my chocolate shake.

"You what? You fought and killed valentine, one of his guards, and a Drevak demon, and alone." I nodded.

"Something else?"

"We fought four Drevak demons on our way here, and Raphael, and other four vampires were with us." Said Alec.

"Raphael?" Said Luke.

"We were resting at the safe house and Raphael found us there, then we agreed to go with him, and we got attacked by Drevak demons on our way." Alec explained.

"Ok, ok, but how the heck did Clary fought," said Jace looking at me, "no offense but you can't fight." I wanted to punch him in the face to show him I can.

"Oh she can," Alec came to may defense, of course, he's the only one who has seen me fight. "She actually killed two demons, she killed one of the four demons, and helped Raphael kill another, and the one she killed before I found her."

"How?" Jace seem no to completely believe it.

"She's trained, and she's good, you should have seen the way she moved, for the time of training she has, she pretty good," Alec gave me a smile, I smiled at him too, "she left me open mouthed."

"Who trained you?" Asked simon, who was standing next to Isabelle.

"Um uh.. Jonathan." I said, then I could see irritation in Jace's face.

"Since when do you call him Jonathan?" Asked Jace, annoyed.

"He didn't liked it when I called him Sebastian"

"I would still call him that, just to annoy him," he crossed his arms in his chest.

"Yeah, well I did, but then every time he beat me up got worst and I needed to stay strong. To find a way out, instead of just annoy him!" I shouted and stood up, as soon as the words came out of my mouth i regret it, I didn't want my mom to know that. My mom hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jace said.

"Oh, my baby..." mom began.

"Mom, it's Ok," I said, Alec saw me trying to escape from the situation.

"I think that we should get clean up before answering more questions," said Alec.

"Yes. I really need a shower," I said, mom let go of me, but not before kissing my forehead.

"Isabelle, can you show her your bathroom and some clothes?" Maryse asked Izzy.

"Come on Clary," Izzy said, I followed her, I hugged Magnus an Simon.

"I missed you two" I told them.

"I missed you too."said Simon.

"So did I," said Magnus. I followed Izzy up the stairs, Alec behind us. The stairs led to a living room, smaller than the one down stairs. There was a corridor with doors, we passed the first door and Izzy stopped at the second, Izzy opened it and gestured me to come in, I gave Alec a smile, he gave me a warm smile that showed his dimples, and for some reason made my heart skip a beat. He walked down the corridor, I closed Izzy's door behind me, she crooked her head to the side and then the other, like trying to figure something up, she shook her head, dismissing whatever she was thinking. She opened a drawer, she handed me a towel.

"That's the bathroom," she pointed at a door, "I'll find you some clothes, I'll leave them in my bed."

"Thank you, Izzy." I opened the door.

"Clary"

"Huh?"

"I missed you," she hugged me tightly.

"I miss you too, Izzy."

"Go, you stink" she said smirking playfully.

"Ha. Ha" I closed the bathroom's door behind me

* * *

I stepped out the shower, I wrapped the towel around my body, I opened the door and peeked out, Izzy was gone. I walked towards her bed, there were clothes, black skinny jeans, and a scarlet shirt, that will show more skin, than my and my mom's liking. Then I noticed a navy blue T-shirt, it was big, not for Izzy's liking. The shirt smelled good, it made me want to hugged. I changed into the clothes, I put the many blue T-shirt instead of the scarlet. I brushed my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror, there were shadows under my eyes. I walked to the door and opened, as I stepped out Alec came from two doors after Izzy's room. He looked up, and gave me a smile, a smile that warmed my heart.

"..uh.." he looked at my clothes, and smirked. "Izz owes me a bag of skittles."

"What?" I said, confused.

"Um.. before I took my shower I thought about the kind of clothes Izzy will give you" she said, he looked at the floor, "and I know you don't like 'em so I gave that shirt to Izzy," he said pointing at the T-shirt I was wearing, "she bet you would prefer her shirt." He said smirking.

"Well, thank you" I said, I blushed at my early thoughts about the shirt. "And thank you for helping me out down there too." He nodded. "Um and can you not tell anyone what Jonathan asked for to let you go."

"Sure, what ever you want, I know isn't something you will like to talk about right now," he said. "Clary, if you need anything, just let me go, no matter what time, you got my number, right?"

"Yes, thanks" I said, he gave me another heartwarming smile. God does he does that on purpose? Out of the blue, strong, muscular arms were wrapped around me. Alec was hugging me. Alec. And it felt so right, safe, warm, I hugged him back, and rested my face in his chest. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Anytime,Clary,"he said and kissed my forehead. "Shall we go?" I nodded. We went down the stairs, everyone was in the living room. My mom made room for me, between her and Luke, Alec sat next to Isabelle. Isabelle looked at the shirt and glare at Alec, he smirked.

"I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning, sweetheart, we want to know everything, from the day Jonathan kidnapped you till right now." Said my mom, holding my hand.

* * *

I told them everything since the beginning till the end. I just left some stuff out, like she why did I have to made the burning rune, which was because Jonathan wanted to rape me, I didn't tell them what he asked for to let Alec go. I didn't tell them how many times he tried to kiss and touch me. I didn't want them to know, I didn't want to hear to my mom blaming herself. After that they asked some questions. Then Luke said that both, me and Alec, looked tired, so they told us to have some rest. Isabelle guided me to the room between hers and Alec's.

I lay down in the bed, I was tired as hell, but yet couldn't sleep. I smell like him, I thought as I smelled the shirt. I never thought Alec and I could share a hug. He had never smiled to me like that, his cute dimples showing,when he smiles he looks so damn cute. We have never been close, we never hold a conversation. The longest conversation we had before was when he tried to comfort me when Jace broke up with me. Jace. When I saw him I didn't feel anything, I didn't feel jealous to see him with Aline, I don't care who Jace is with. If I ever loved him the feeling's gone, I don't love him anymore, my love for him is long dead.

I rolled to the side, to reach my sketchbook and a pencil. I had left it in at Magnus house, where he was staying, before Jonathan kidnapped me, and Izzy kept it. Then I took out the one I used when i was with Jonathan and Valentine, I had forgotten I had put it in the backpack before escaping. I opened my sketchbook into a clean page, I closed my eyes to have the image; Alec smiling, showing his dimples, his blue eyes shining. I open my eyes and began to draw.

* * *

_The door burst open, two shadow figures stood in the doorway. The figures stepped into view. My eyes widen. No, no this can't be happening, no, it can't be._

_"No hug, Clarissa? Didn't you miss me?"_

_"You're dead, I killed you!" Valentine shook his head, he sat next to me._

_"Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_"No! Didn't you get the message? Wasn't stabbing you enough?" He slapped my left cheek, too hard, I tasted blood._

_"I see. Jonathan."_

_"Yes father" Jonathan said smirking._

_"Kill her." Valentine said, without a care in the world._

_"My pleasure, father" Jonathan said and walked towards me, Valentine walked out the room. Before I could blink Jonathan was on top of me, dagger in hand._

_"Mom!" I yelled,"ALEC!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I kicked Jonathan as hard as I could, I ended up falling off the bed._

I woke up as I hit the hard floor. In was sweating, I looked around the room, alarmed. My eyes scanned every corner of the room. I must have fallen asleep while drawing. The door burst open, I graved my sketchbook from the floor and threw it.

"Ow" Alec was standing there, his hand in his chest, where the sketchbook hit him. "Clary, are you ok?" He looked worried, "I heard you shout my name"

"I'm sorry" I said touching his chest, "I just had a nightmare," tears trailing down my cheeks. He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"It ok Clary, you're safe now" he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. "I won't let anybody hurt you" he lifted me up and placed me in the bed, he kneel down and too my hand. "You OK now?" I nodded.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"My parents, Jocelyn, and Luke went to inform the clave that you're here," he said. "Jace is out, Max and lzz are down stairs with simon and Magnus."

"Where were you before you came in?"

"I was walking to my room. I woke up, went to get a drink, Izzy told me the whereabouts of everyone, and when I was walking to my room I heard you scream my name,"

"Thank you," I whispered, I kissed him in the cheek, we both blushed, I stood up and walked out the room.

"Clary" Alec said from behind me. I turned around, my green eyes met his blue ones. "Don't forget what I told you earlier, call me, no matter what time," he kissed my forehead and went down stairs, leaving me deep in thought about his beautiful blue eyes. I rushed down stairs. Alec was already in the kitchen, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, and Max were there too.

"Clary! You want to eat?" Asked Isabelle, my eyes widen.

"I'm not hungry" I lied, Magnus and simon laughed at the face I made, Alec was trying to content his laugher, but he wasn't doing a good job.

"I didn't cook," Isabelle said annoyed at their laugher. I sat next to Max, he smiled wider.

Alec set two plates of macaroni and cheese, and two cokes, one for me and the other for him.

"Thanks" I said. As soon as I tasted it I knew Isabelle didn't cook them, not that I didn't knew before, Magnus and simon wouldn't let me die from food poisoning.

"Do you like them? Are they good? I cook them. Well, I helped. Simon and i cooked. He said I'm a good helper. Izzy wanted to help but we didn't let her. Magnus said he would help us, but he didn't. He said he was helping by watching, he said if we burned the kitchen he then he will help. But we didn't burn it. Can you cook? Simon said you can." Max said.

"Yes, the taste really good. And yes i can cook," I said, and smiled at the kid, he's so cute.

"Can you help me read Angel Sanctuary? Simon helped me sometimes, but you can help me now you are back?" How an I resist his cuteness?

"Of course I'll read them to you" he simile. Alec and i hold our gaze together, he smiled at me, his dimples showing, his eyes shining. His blue eyes seemed to be piercing though me, directly into my soul. I felt the need to get closer. I blinked, I blushed, so did Alec. We continued eating, without making eye contact. There was a awkward silence.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "are you still staying at Magnus's?" I asked Simon. He had been staying at the house Magnus got here at Alicante, the Clave had allowed them to stay.

"Yes," he said.

"So, did you guys solved the glitter problem?" I asked. The had fights over glitter, Simon complained that Magnus's glitter was allover his stuff.

"It got under control, since he didn't wear it that much over the last two months," simon said.

"Oh but I am going to, so you can start complaining tomorrow," Magnus said smirking. Simon face-palmed himself.

* * *

"Clary?"

"Huh?" Isabelle and i were at her room, we had been talking down stairs, but she said we should spend some girl time.

"How did you feel about Jace?" She asked.

"I'm over him," I said without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm so over him, it doesn't even hurt to talk about him," I said.

"I thought so. When Jace and Aline walked in this morning, you seemed unaffected. I'm happy for you, I don't want to see you hurt, you're my only friend."

"Thank you, Izzy" she jumped at the bed, next to me.

"You made me lose a bet ya know" she said. "Now I owe Alec a bag of skittles" I laughed.

"Next time you know not to make any bets when it comes to my fashion sense."

"Ha. Ha." She faked a laugh. "That shirt looks awfully big on you, Magnus think so too."

"Yea. Well, I like it."

"The shirt?"

"What else are we talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

**APOV**

Max and Clary were sitting at the couch, reading the manga, Angle Sanctuary. Simon and Magnus were talking or arguing, and Izzy was upstairs, taking a shower. And I was sitting across from Clary, looking at her while she read to Max. Looking at the way her face changed as she read. Looking at her while she moved her red locks out of her face. I was noticing thing about her that I hadn't before. Clary is beautiful, in and out. I will love to spend more time with her, we could get closer,maybe we could be friends.

It was weird, my feelings towards her. I felt an urge to protect her, since I found her. When I saw her crying. When she had a nightmare in the cave. She was worried about me, me! The earlier today, when she had another nightmare. I want to protect her. Then the strange feeling of wanting to be close. When I see her cry I can't help it but wrap my hands around her small body. The need I feel to hug her, to hold her while she cries. We slept in the same bed, I hold her while we slept, keeping her nightmares away. My thought were interrupted by Isabelle.

"Max!" She called while entering the living too. "The shower's calling you."

"But" he began.

"Max she can read to you later, tomorrow" i said, he looked at Clary.

"We could read tomorrow." She assure him.

"But what if she leaves—"

"I won't, I'm not."

"Not like I would let her" everyone's eyes were on me, "we, I mean, she just got back, no one is taking her again."

"Fine" max said and went upstairs. Magnus opened is mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jace entering the room.

"Missed me?" Jace said and sat on a chair. Magnus groaned, Simon and Izzy rolled their eyes.

"Not a bit, Blondie" said Magnus.

"Where's Max?"

"At the shower." I said. I turned to see Clary, she had her sketchbook in her lap, I couldn't see what she was drawing, but I guess no and can, from the position she was. She bite her lip, then she smile at her drawing.

"Oh right, Clary I forgot" said Isabelle, Clary looked up, she walked and sat next to her. "Jocelyn told me to gibe you this" she said handing her a phone.

"Oh, my phone" she said.

"What are.." Izzy tried to peek at Clary's sketchbook, but Clary closed it faster than anyone could blink. "Damn girl, I just wanted to see." Clary's cheeks flushed, only giving me more curiosity of what she had drawn.

"Clary, can I talk you," Jace said, Magnus and Simon looked at him like he was insane, he cleared his troat, "alone"

"Sure," Clary said. She stood up, to mine and Izzy's luck she took her sketchbook. She followed Jace to the kitchen.

**CPOV**

We entered the kitchen. Jace stood there looking at me. I was waiting for him to talk. He seemed to not find his words. I just stood there, hoping he would talk. I sat down in a chair, and set my sketchbook in the counter. I thought of leaving it at the living room but I couldn't trust their curiosity. I don't want them to see what I drew earlier; Alec.

"Jace?" I said, he cleared his troat.

"Clary" he began, " I want you to know that I'm sorry ok. I...I ... I don't know how to say this, I just... Angle, why is this so hard to say"

"Jace," I interrupted him, " it sounds as if you're breaking up with me. And we broke up three months ago."

"Yes, but I'm sorry, for hurting you like that."

"Jace, there is no need to apologise." I said. " it wouldn't have worked, because you didn't have feelings for me like the way it should had. I'm not blaming you, I would had done the same if I didn't have feelings for you in the way is needed in a relationship. After all we were together just weeks, we met but then Valentine made us believe we were siblings, and after we discovered the truth we were together just a few weeks. I'm over it, Jace. I don't have feelings for you."

"So are we good?"

"Yes," I assure him.

"Thank you Clary." He said, we exited the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Well, I must shower, this hair needs to be washed," he said as he ran his hand through his golden locks. And with that he went upstairs. I sat in the loveseat with Alec, since Izzy was lying in her stomach doing her nails, in the couch I had been sitting before.

* * *

"Are u sure?" Asked Magnus.

"Yes, I don't have feelings toward Jace." I repeated, simon and Magnus had gotten me alone, they started questioning me about Jace.

"Sou you son have feelings for him, at all" said simon.

"No, i don't have feelings to him, those feelings die and they are now buried," I said.

"Glad you moved on" said Magnus.

* * *

**APOV **

I rolled to the side, and groaned, no matter what I do I can't sleep. I can't stop worrying about her, about Clary. What if she can't sleep? If she has nightmares? She seemed really scare about her other nightmares. And I want to know what did Jace told her. She told me she was over him, but still it's killing me, why would Jace want to talk to her. Isabelle seemed to want to ask her, but then Jocelyn, Luke, and my parents got home. Jocelyn, Luke, and Clary left.

I rolled over so that I was now in my stomach, I buried my face in the pillow. Angle, am I going to be able to sleep? I think I know the answer to that. I think in going for a walk. I rolled off bed. I put on my black leather jacket, and my combat boots. I put my weapon belt and I took my stele. I sneaked out the house. I walked without bothering to look were. I put my hands in my pockets and continue walking, deep in thoughts.

When I first met Clary, when she went to the institute, she looked so fragile. Then I sew how brave she was when she went to Dumort, for her friend Simon. I was angry, at her and Jace. I was angry because I'm Jace parabati, we fight together, and he went without me, and Clary didn't know how to fight, she was in danger too. But she's brave, she stopped valentine from calling Angel Raziel. She had to put up with Valentine and Sebastian. That bastard, he beat her, he didn't care if she was his sister, that didn't stopped him. It disgusts me, what he asked for, to let me go. And she was going to do it, so I could live. But all the time she stayed strong,he killed Valentine and escaped.

I looked up to see where I was. I gasped as I realized where I was, in front of a familiar house. I have been her a few times after we went for a search. Amantis house. Clary is sleeping inside that house. I sat in a bench and looked at Clary's window. Then the light from her room was on. I saw a shadow in her window, she moved the curtain and I could barely see he, there wasn't enough light. She wiped her cheeks. Is she crying?

**CPOV **

After we left from the Lightwoods we came to Amantis house, Simon came with us too. After we talked a lot, he left to Magnus's. After that I talked to A mantis, Luke and mom. Then I drew on my sketchbook and took another shower. I changed into blue pajama pants and a white tank top. I sat on the bed, with my sketchbook and pencil in hand. There was a knock in the room.

"Clary, can I come in?"

"Of course mom" I said, she opened the door and came to sit with me.

"I know we had talked a lot today, but I wanted to talk about something," I knew what she meant.

"Mom if is want I'm thinking

"Jace. I know he hurt you, and I don't want

"Mom, I over it, I have no feelings for him. It doesn't hurt any more. It doesn't hurt to see or talk to him or about him."

"Are you sure, sweetie"

"Yes mom"

"Ok. Goodnight" she hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, mom" she closed the door behind her. I closed my sketchbook and turned the lights off.

I went to bed, and tried to sleep, but failed. I got my phone, I went through the contacts, there was Alec's number. He's probably sleeping. I rolled to the side. After an hour of trying the darkness of sleep finally took me.

_I drive the dagger to Valentine's chest. He cried out in pain. He looked at me in the eyes. I twisted the dagger and got it out him. He's hands went to the wound in his chest. He fell in his knees. _

_"I—I j—just wanted my f—family back." Blood was coming from his mouth as he spoke. "I—I love y—you Clarissa, my daughter." He fell on his stomach, dead. He's dead I killed him._

_"And I'm the demon," I turned around to see Jonathan standing there. "You killed your own father. You are worst than me, little sister."_

I woke up cover in sweat, I turned on the lamp that was next to my bed. I sat up. _No! He never loved me. He's lying, he never loved me. _I couldn't stop the tears that were coming from my eyes. I stood up and walked to the window. I moved the curtain to look out. It was blurry because my eyes were filled with tears, I wiped my cheeks, which were wet from the tears. I moved away from the window, I sat in the edge of the bed. I heard a notice, itnwss my phone, I reached it and check it. It was a message from Alec.

**Are u ok? Did you had a nightmare?**

**Yes to the 2nd question.**

**Can you open the window. **why would he want me to open my window? I walked to the window and opened.

**Step back. **i was confused but did as told.

Then I was two hands holding from the window, he pushed himself up like it was nothing and was in. He stood there looking at me. He was wearing a v—neck shirt, and gray pajama pants. He had a unzipped black leather jacket and his belt. He had a soundless rune, which explained why he made no noise as he climbed up the window. Without a word he walked closer to me, we wiped the tears with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "what was it this time" he walked me to the bed. He lay me down, and cover me with the comforter. "Clary you can tell me."

"I had a nightmare, I stabbed and killed Valentine." I was sobbing. "And he said he just wanted his family back, and he said he loved me." He wrapped his arms around me again, comforting me. His embrace felt good. "Jonathan said I was worst that him."

"You're not. Clary it was just a nightmare, you are safe, and you at not a bad person." He kissed my forehead. "You did what you had to, you are nothing like Jonathan." I pulled him closer to me, he was now laying in the bed with me. I buried my face in his chest.

**APOV **

I manege to calm Clary, and she wasn't crying nor sobbing. She was still in my embrace, her face buried in my chest, her arms wrapped around me. I should leave, but I don't want to. What if she has another nightmare? I don't want her to cry again, it breaks me. For some reason seeing her cry hurts, too much. But I cant stay here. Not that Clary will want me to stay anyways. I should get going. I unwrapped my arms from her body, and sat up. I stood up, but i soon as i did arms were wrapped around me. Clary's. And her face pressed against my back.

"Don't leave please." Did she just say she wants me to stay? "Stay," she did.

"Of course" I said.

"You don't have to, you probably don't want to—"

"I do. I mean, I want to stay." I said, "should I lock the door?" She nodded. I walked to the door and locked it. I walked back toward the bed. Clary pulled me down we her, we were lying in the bed in the same position as before.

"Why were you outside?" She asked curiously. I was hoping she didn't ask just that.

"I—I went for a walk and I—I ended up here. Then I saw you in the window, wiping your cheeks, I thought you might have had another nightmare. So I texted you and you know the rest." I was blushing.

"Thank you," she wispered.

"Anything for you," i whispered back. She brushed my body as she reached and turned off the lamp. Our faces were too close, our lips almost touching.

"S—sorry" she said, and our bottom lip brushed as she spoke. She quickly lay down, her face buried in my chest. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle .

_By the angel, we almost kiss!_ I smiled at the thought. I brushed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Clary"

"Goodnight, Alec" she whispered, she looked up and kissed my cheek.

We fell asleep like that. Her face in my chest, my arms around her and hers around me. And i felt happy to be with her.

**Please review! **

**I have a question for you. I think there should be a love triangle, to make it more interesting. I think most of you think the same. So what about Sebastian Verlac the real one. And I think Sebastian should have a sister who likes Alec. ****Please tell me what you think.**

*** I'm sorry for misspelling words but I write in a tablet and I copy and paste from an app.**

**Love,**

**karimebane.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing. You are all so lovely! I LOVE all reviews. I am putting the love triangle or square, since they are four not three. Ya know what I mean. Sometimes I wonder if you guys can read my mind. I usually start writing on the next chapter after updating cuz I need time and cuz I have other things to do. And I was writing a Jonathan/Sebastian's point of view, then *morgenster 18* reviewed and asked for a Jonathan's point of you. Morgenster18 you read my mind. It has happen in mu other fanfiction too Love with your heart sometimes they ask for things that I'm thinking of doing or I'm already am.**

**-A/N: in my story Sebastian Verlac (real one) was not killed he was kidnapped and he was found two weeks after Clary's disappearance. And he has a sister who has a crush on Alec. And well we don't know much about him but I read about him in the shadowhunter's wiki and it said he was handsome, tall, slender built as Jonathan, attractive, dark eyes, friendly and he trusts and smiles to people easily.**

**The first part (Jonathan's point of view) is still during night time.**

**Sadly I do not own the characters, Cassandra Clare does. It would be awesome if I owned Alec, but I don't. (/.\) *crying ***

**Chapter 4**

**J/S POV**

I tighten my grip in Karl's neck, pressing him to the wall. I had burned my father into ashes an hour ago. I got back from the mission. I couldn't wait to have Clary, for her to be fully mine. She was going to be mine, only mine. But everything went to hell. Clary was gone, father was dead. He was killed by clary. She escaped, killed a guard. There was a dead girl too, named Dana, the one that cleaned Clary's room, dead as well. Clary couldn't have killed her, she's not me. She's the angel girl. It looks like Dana took poison, the girl was smart, she knew I was going to kill her as soon as I got here.

I asked all the servants if they wanted to stay and be loyal to me or leave. Of course they all stayed, they are too scared to leave, they knew ill have killed whoever leaves.

"M-master…please…it wasn't our fault" his face was pale, his eyes full of fear. Good.

"Then who's"

"Dana. She took the key of the weapon room. She took two seraph blades, two daggers and a stele. She was the one who helped Miss Morgenstern escape. And she must have drank some poison." His explanation did made sense.

"And why? Why would she do that?!"

"She was Daniel's sister, master."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, master. You killed him a month ago." Oh yes. I remember I killed him. I was furious, it was the day Clary had an accident. The day she got hurt when I took her out. Daniel happened to be there at the wrong time.

"But how the heck did you or anybody here see her!" I let go of his neck, he fell on his knees. "How did she kill Valentine? Father is much stronger than her, she couldn't have killed him!" I mean I trained her and she was a fast learner and all, plus my methods were effective. But there is no way she could have killed father, his way stronger than her and of course way better trained. And she killed a guard too, how the heck did she kill them both unseen. Can it be possible?

"I don't know, master, none of us saw he or held any fighting."

"Did you say she had a stele?" I asked.

"Yes, a stele was missing so did two seraph blades and two daggers."

"She must have used a rune," I said, of course she did, how else could she had made it out without being seen. But I am going to find her not matter what, she will be mine. _Clarissa is mine!_

I remember how Clay cried when she saw the Lightwood boy beaten, she was going to give herself for him. I had tried many things to get her to take off that rune that wouldn't let me touch her. I never thought she'll cry and give me what I wanted, just to keep the Lightwood alive. My blood boils in my veins just to think that they might be together.

_Clarissa is mine!_

* * *

**CPOV**

The light coming from the window woke me up, I groaned. I didn't close the curtain? Agh, I don't want to stand up, I'm too comfortable here, and warm. Wait, why am I this warm/ I could feel someone's breathing in my hair. Someone's body pressed against mine, my face resting in their chest, the raising and falling of their chest with each breath.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, to adjust to the light, I gasped as I my eyes fell on the person beside me. Alec. He was sleeping peacefully, I moved the black locks of hair that were covering his closed eyes. He wasn't wearing his jacket, and his white shirt made his muscles visible. _Damn he's hot! _It wasn't a dream after all, it did happened.

I closed my eyes and rested my head in his chest, again. I could stay like this all day. Wait, what time is it? My eyes snapped open, I looked at the clock, it's eight twenty one. I should wake Alec, if mom walks in… and I don't think he told anyone he was coming. What was he gonna say 'Hey mom, I'm going to sleep with clary, yea is cuz she has nightmares, and she can't sleep without me' yes I don't think he did.

He looks beautiful while sleeping, he always does, how can I wake him when he looks like an angle. I mentally slapped myself, _you have to wake him, Clary! _I ran my thumb down his cheek, just lightly, he furred his eyebrows a little, but I continued as he didn't wake up. I leaned closer to him, my lips brushing his. I kissed him, just a little kiss in the side of his lips, it wasn't a real kiss anyways, it won't hurt anyone. I kissed the other side, _what the heck am I doing? Do…do…do I like Alec? Do I? oh god, I better wake him before I do something else._

"Alec," I said, "Alec," I shook him a little. He groaned, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Goodmorning, Alec."

"Goodmorning, Clary," he said, blushing.

"I'll be right back," I said and rushed to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, I quickly washed may face and brushed my teeth. I took out a new toothbrush for Alec. I walked out of the bathroom. Alec had put on his jacket, and was putting on his combat boots.

"There's a new toothbrush for you," I said, he looked up.

"oh...okay, thanks," he said and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I did the bed and I put my hair up in a messy bun.

"Thanks," Alec said, walking out the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you. For sating here all night, I mean." I said.

"I'm here for you anytime," he said. "I need to go before they find out I didn't slept home." He walked to the window and opened, "see you later?" he asked.

"Of course," I said and gave him a smile, he smiled back at me. Oh god, his smile is so beautiful, so cute. I kissed him in the cheek, he smiled again and kissed my forehead. He turned around and jumped down, I stayed in the window looking at him until he disappeared in the distance.

I sighed and walked to the bed. I sat down in the edge of the bed and then let myself fall beck. I need to think, I really do. I need to figure out my feelings. I have to know how I feel about him.

I can't stop thinking about him since Jonathan took him to my room. I remember I couldn't fight away the tears that kept escaping my eyes, had never cried in front of Jonathan before that. I cried for Alec. I was worried about him, I didn't knew if he was okay when Jonathan left him in the woods, but I was happy he was alive.

And then when I escaped and he found me, I was so happy and relieved to see him, to know he was fine. When I had a nightmare he calmed me down and hold me while I slept. I slept in his embrace three times, and I would love to do it again, the feeling is undescribable. I want to spend my time with him, looking at him, and at that smile that warms my heart.

Oh god I do like him!

I stood up to go get some breakfast and to ask mom where can I train. I almost tripped over something. My eyes widen as I saw it. Alec's belt, he forgot it. Maybe y can go and give it to him, and hang out or train together. That way I can see him.

* * *

**APOV**

As I walked down the streets of Alicante, the only thing in mind is Clary. _She kissed me!_ Well, it wasn't really a kiss, she kissed the sides of my mouth. But it has to mean something. Maybe she has feelings for me, just I do for her. I really like her. I love the feeling of having her close. And I have hope she feels the same way I do, if not why would she had kissed me. I really wanted to pull her closer and kiss her properly, but I opted against it. I want to take things slow, I don't want to rush her.

I opened the front door trying to not make any noise, if I'm lucky they won't notice I was gone. I carefully made my way to the living room. The house was quiet so everyone must still be asleep.

"Alec?" said familiar voice behind me. "I thought you were asleep? Where were you? Why were you out this early?" ah, I forgot that I have no luck. Isabelle was standing wearing her pajamas, her hands in her hips.

"I… uh, I…. I went for a walk, I woke up early and went for a walk." I said, she looked at me as if trying to find something telling her if it was truth. "I'm gonna take a shower," I said and went upstairs before she could ask something else.

I put on my gear and combat boots. Jace, Isabelle and I were going to train. I took my stele and looked around the room for my belt. I didn't find it anywhere. I looked throw my memory, trying to remember the last time I had it with me. Clary's room! I left it at her room. I sighed and went to look for a new belt at the weapon room.

I took the belt and went to the living room to wait for Jace and Izzy. We're going to the Accords hall to train. It's much bigger. And most shadowhunters train there. I wonder if Clary is going to train. I hope she does, we could talk or something. I don't want to have to listen to Allison, Sebastian's sister.** (A/N: it took me forever to decide a name for her.) **She is so different from Clary. They are the same age, but I like to listen to clary and not Allison. She is not that bad she's just annoying sometimes. Isabelle says it's just because she likes me, but I don't like her. I like Clary. May thought were interrupted by a vibration on my pocket, caused by my phone. It was a message from Clary. Clary.

**Are u gonna train today?**

**Yea. Are u?**

**Yes. Accords hall? Mom said u train there. **The text was followed by other. **I mean everyone. **I let out a laugh.

**Yes. Are u gonna train there too?**

**Yea. U forgot ur belt. Want me to take it w me?**

**Yes please.**

"I'm ready!" Izzy announced walking down the stairs. She was followed my jace.

"Seriously, why do you two take too long," I said pointing at them, "we're just going to train."

"yeah but I have to look good while I'm at it." Said Isabelle, walking past me and throwing her hair over her shoulder. I looked at Jace for his response.

"I have to look good, I know I'm hot but sometimes I have to fix my hair," he said smirking, " I know is hard to believe but my hair is not always this awesome, it requires special treatment." I felt my phone vibrate as we walked out.

**Ok see you there. **I smiled.

**Ok, look for me I'll look for you.**

**OK.**

"Who is it?" Jace was trying to look over my shoulder, I shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Yeah, who is it Alec," said izzy, " why are you smiling like an idiot."

"No one," I answered quickly. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your sister and I want to know if you're dating someone." Said Isabelle.

"We are not dating," _yet_ I added mentally. "And I wasn't smiling like an idiot."

"Yea, right. What's her name?" Jace asked. "Did you two slept together?"

"What?! NO." _Not in the way you think, _I mentally added. "you guys can be so annoying."

"That's what brothers are for," said Jace.  
"Come one Alec, spill it!" Isabelle insisted.

"Shut up," I said and walked faster. The sooner I get there the sooner I see _her_. And the sooner alone time I have to put up with their questioning.

Thank the angle the rest of the walk was quiet. We made our way to the spot where we always hanged out. Shadohunters were everywhere, we most train in groups.

"Alec!" what I was avoiding, "you're here!' Allison made her way towards us, Sebastian behind her. "I was so worried about you. I was scared you might be hurt, but I knew you'll be fine cuz you're strong. I wanted to go see you as soon as they told me you were home, but mom said you probably wanted to rest and be with your family."

"Err, yea I stayed home yesterday… thanks… for worrying…I guess?" I said not knowing what else I could say. I tuned to look at my siblings, Jace was making out with Aline, Izzy was looking at me and Allison. 'Help me' I mouthed. 'you're on your own' she mouthed back.

"Glad your back," said Sebastian and smiled, "Allison wouldn't shut up."

"Thanks, I guess." And let my eyes wonder around the room looking for a redheaded.

* * *

**CPOV**

Simon went to Amantis' to have breakfast, well he doesn't eats he just talked while I ate. We talked a lot, he updated me in everything that happened while I was gone. Then I asked mom were I could train and she told me most shadowhunters, including the lightwoods train in the Accords hall. She told me I didn't have to train today, but I told her I wanted to. So I dressed with my gear and my weapon belt combat boots.

I was looking for Alec, or Isabelle they should be together, Jace should be with him too, so whoever I find first. Then I found a pair of baby blue eyes, those eyes are hard to miss, or forget. Alec's eyes are unique. He seemed to be searching for soothing, maybe me, he said he will. I walked towards them. Jace and Aline were making out, Izzy was talking to a boy who looked about seventeen or eighteen. A girl who looked around my age was talking to Alec but he didn't seem to be listening to her. As I got closer I realized that the boy looked familiar.

He is tall, slender built, black hair, and handsome. The girl was about Isabelle's height, she has long dark brown hair and straight, dark eyes, she is pretty. Finally Alec's eyes found mines, he smiled. _He has to stop doing that before I have a heart attack. _ I love his smiles but I don't think my heart should beat that fast. If my heart does that when he smiles, what is it gonna do when he kisses me. _Shut up! You don't even know if he likes you. _I'm insane.

"Clary!" said Isabelle as I reached them. "I didn't know you were coming, you should have told me."

"Sorry Izzy, I forgot."

"I finally get to meet the famous Clarissa." Said the boy, then it clicked.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes. I am Sebastian Verlac." He said. He took my hand and kissed.

"Please call me Clary," I said.

"Of course, as you wish," he said and gave me a smile.

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Allison Verlac, Sebastian's sister." We shook hands and I just smiled at her.

"Hey," Alec called from behind, sending shivers down my spine and making me drop the bag I was holding. When did he get there? Jace picked it up before I could. "sorry," said Alec.

"What's on the bag?" asked Jace as he handed it to me.

"Thanks. Nothing, just something Magnus gave me." I lied. It was Alec's weapon belt.

I threw the dagger, it hit the target .I threw my last two daggers and they both hit the target. Alec was practicing with his bow. He hit the target with every arrow. My eyes were on him, looking at every little detail of his body._ Omg! Those abs, he obviously has a six pack. _I made my body feel hot, I wanted to touch his body beneath that shirt that marked his muscles every time he stretched. _Clary calm down, you're gonna have a heart attack._ I tried but couldn't tear my eyes form Alec.

"You have a pretty good aim," I jumped a little as I saw Sebastian standing next to me.

I didn't herd you coming," I said.

"You were distracted," he said as a matter- of- fact. I turned my head to the side to hide my blush.

"Uh, I was observing, I don't know how to use the bow." That was true, Jonathan didn't teach me.

"I would teach you but unfortunately I'm not good at it." He said. He moved a lock of hair that was hanging lose from my pony tail, to the back of my ear. "Pretty."

"um… I'm gonna get some water," I said and walked away from him. I made my way to the table were they had water bottles and took one. Isabelle was walking toward me, grinning.

"He totally likes you," she said and took a bottle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said and took a sip.

"Come on, Sebastian likes you."

"I don't like him."

"soooo, why were you staring at my brother," I coghed the water out.

"What? Again, I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Alec, black hair, blue eyes. I saw you staring at him."

"I wasn't staring at him!" I snapped.

"Calm down, no need to snap." Izzy said. "And yes you were."

"I just want to learn to use the bow," I actually do, of course if Alec teaches me.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!" Isabelle yelled. Alec turned his hed to us, as well as most people in the room, I blushed.

"What the heck! Izzy are you crazy?"

"I'm doing you a favor," she said and before I could say anything Alec was standing next to Izzy.

"What? Why didn't you walked there like a normal person instead of yelling and leving people deaf in the way." Izzy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Clary wants to learn to use the bow. Can you teach her?"

"Yea, sure." He said and smiled at me. Oh god he hast to stop doing that. He's too cute for his own good.

"But not now, we should leave, I'm not in the mood to train." She said.

"But we haven even trained properly!" I protested.

"I'm gonna get Jace." She said ignoring my comment and walked away from us.

"You don't have to teach me," I said turning to Alec.

"But I want to," he said looking at me like if his eyes could see through my soul.

"Thanks," I said. "Oh I have your belt," I said and walked were I had left the bag. He followed me and I gave it to him. Our fingers touched and I felt the warmth even if it was just a second.

"Thanks," he said, he was going to say something else but Jace interrupted.

"Izzy said to hurry up," he said, "why do you have two weapon belts?" he asked Alec.

"Uh… we should go before Izzy starts yelling our full names," Alec said. And walked past Jace and gestured me to follow him. Jace stared at me, I shrugged and followed Alec.

We were walking down the streets of Alicante, we were going to the Lightwood's house. Jace and Aline disappeared, they are probably making out somewhere. Izzy is walking in front talking with Sebastian, he talked to me for a bit but I wasn't into it so he went to talk to Izzy, not before kissing my cheek. Allison was talking to Alec, but he seems off. That girl is stubborn, she has tried to take his hand multiple times, I almost laughed out loud when he crossed his hands in his chest.

"Allison, let's go" said Sebastian, he had stopped walking. Allison made a face, she kissed Alec in the cheek, I felt a pang of jealousy.

"It was nice to meet you, Clary," Sebastian said, now standing next to me. He kissed my cheek.

"Um… yeah it was nice to meet you too," I said awkwardly. And with that the two Verlac siblings walked away.

"See you two home, I got to go somewhere else first," said Isabelle and left us alone.

"I want you to see something," Alec said, he took my hand, I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach.

We walked, Alec guiding me, still holding my hand. His hand feels so warm. We continued walking until there were no houses nearby. We sat on a bench, the view was beautiful. You could see a everything from here, and it was quiet, peaceful.

"The air feels nice," I commented.

"Yea, I like to come here often." Alec said, he was still holding my hand. "When I want to be alone, you are the first person I have brought here."

"Thanks, I really need a place like this, is…. Peaceful."

"It is," he said and smile, his dimples showing. Before I could think I kissed his dimple. I realized what I was doing I drew back.

"I-I… w-we should leave before Izzy gets home." I said and stood up and began to walk. Alec sat frozen for a moment and then followed me, quickly catching up. He garbed my wrist, stopping me. _Maybe he's gonna tell me not to kiss him again or call him._

"is not fair," he said, I stared at him confused. "You kiss me and ran away," he explained.

"I-I thought you didn't wanted me to." He ran his thumb through my cheek and kissed it. Kisses on the cheek don't last long, but this one did, not that I complained, the butterflies were back.

"Let's go." He said, he took my hand and we began to walk.

**APOV**

Isabelle had called Magnus and Simon to hang out. Max was playing with some kids in the neighbor's house. Jace and Aline got here an hour after them. We had eaten, and stayed out a few hours. Then we came home. Clary was sitting next to Simon, Isabelle next to Magnus, and I was sitting alone.

"Pleeeeease," Isabelle insisted, she wanted to take Clary shopping.

"No," Clary said for the fifth time.

"Come on, Clary, they are not many stores here, not may to choose from." Magnus said.

"I still don't want to go," said clary.

"I know a store where they have nice clothing," said Aline, who was sitting in the couch next to Jace.

"The kind Isabelle and Magnus will like?" Clary asked.

"Yes, they have nice clothing. Like I said before."

"Uhum.. but I won't," said Clary. "We don't have the same tastes in clothes," she explained. Jace laughed.

"She doesn't want to dress up like a walking rainbow like Magnus." Magnus glared at him.

"Like the child catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang," Simon said looking up from his manga.

"Goldilocks and Samuel are just jealous I look way better than them," Said Magnus.

"It's Simon," Simon corrected.

"Enough," said Isabelle, "so, are you going?" she asked Clary.

"NO! God, what's wrong with my clothes?" clary threw her hands in the air.

"Nothing," I said.

"Thank you," she said. She smiled, that smile, I want to kiss that smile.

"Says the man who wears black, gray, and white," Izzy said. I shrugged.

"She looks fine to me," I said.

"Shut up, don't you see she doesn't want to go," Isabelle said, glaring at me. "I'm gonna drag you there too, if you don't shut up. You need new clothes."

"When could put him in skinny jeans, and a shirt matching his eyes," suggested Magnus.

"Hell no!"

"Then shush!" Isabelle exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

I stayed quiet, while they talked about Clary's clothing. Clary seemed bored, looked she wanted to run away from the conversation. She hates shopping. I watched Clary, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I like everything about her. I like facial expressions, smile, blush. She looks adorable when she blushes. Clary is so beautiful.

I love how her lips feel in my skin, and how mines feel on hers. Her skin felt soft on my lips. I like Clary, and maybe… maybe she likes me too. I like clary so much, too much, that I think I…. I love her. But isn't it too soon? Should I tell her I like her or is it too soon? Does she feel the same way? What if she just wants to be friends? No I see it in her eyes, she looks at me the same way I look at her.

Is bliss to wake up next to her, to sleep next to her. She looked so peacefully in her sleep. I slept peacefully too, because she was with me. When she fell asleep I wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips, to taste them. She wouldn't had known, but I didn't. I want to kiss her, but I want her to kiss me back, I want to know if my kiss is welcome or not.

"ALEC!" I barely heard Jace call me.

"Huh?" Was my only answer.

"Why are you all smiley- smiley?" Isabelle asked, everyone was staring at me.

"I'm not!"

"Alec, you were smiling like an idiot!" she insisted. I looked at Jace for help. He shrugged.

"You were, Alec, just spill it. Who's the girl?" Jace asked, I rolled my eyes, I could see from the corner of my eye that Clary was watching me. I looked at her in the eyes and smiled at her, she smiled back, blushing. "Seriously, who's the girl? Izzy said you '_went for a walk'_ in the morning, did you or were you with her?" Clary was blushing deeply.

"_Raziel_, why are you all so interested in my love life?"

"Because I'm your sister, you are supposed to tell me!" Isabelle said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the one who is supposed to ask you about it, I'm the oldest!"

"And I'm your _parabati_, brother, and friend, I have to know!" I rolled my eyes at Jace.

"Can we not talk about this, please."

"We have to!" Isabelle insisted. "is she pretty?" she asked

"Yes, she is" Magnus said, he had been quiet until now, my eyes went wide. Everybody looked at him, wide eyed. "She has pretty hair and beautiful green eyes, she is really pretty and sweet." She was looking at Clary. My mouth was hanging open. He… he knows.

"You told Magnus but not me!" Jace said offended.

"Since when do you a Magnus best friends that you tell him about your love life?" Izzy yelled, I was too shocked to answer.

"Oh, he didn't tell me," Magnus said.

"Then how-" Isabelle began.

"I have my ways, and well, it's pretty obvious. " Magnus said.

"Who is it?" Isabelle asked.

"Is not my place to tell." He said and winked. " it's getting late I should go. You have your key Samuel?"

"Simon! And yes I do. Don't put glitter in my things." Simon said.

"Can't promise." Magnus said, he waved goodbye, kissed Clary and Isabelle in the cheek and left.

* * *

**Night time**

**CPOV**

I was lying in bed thinking about today. When we went out to eat and talk, I caught Alec staring several times. We'll lock our eyes together for a moment. And when we were at the Lightwood's, the way he smiled at me made want to hug and kiss him. When Isabelle and Jace asked him about the _girl _he looked at me. Magnus said he knows who she is and when he talked of her he looked at me, he said she has green eyes. It's me right? Does Alec really likes me? A knock in the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Can come in?"

"Of course, mom." The door opened and she walked in.

"Clary I need to tell you something," she said.

"what is it?'

"I didn't wanted to tell you yesterday because I didn't want you to worry about it," she paused and then continued. "When we went to the Clave to let them know you and Alec were home, we told them your story. But they still want to hear it from you. There's a meeting tomorrow, you are going to tell everything to them. They'll use the Mortal sword on you. Luke and I tried to talk them out of it, so did Maryse and Robert. But they said we don't have to worry about it, they just want details. Clary I'm sor-"

"It's ok, mom, really." Is NOT ok.

"It's tomorrow at nine, but we have to leave a little bit earlier, so sleep well. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I-I am." I lied. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight," she kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sat in the floor, pulled my legs to my chest and began to cry. _What am I gonna do? I don't want mom to know everything. _I haven't tell them everything. They don't know that Jonathan tried to rape me. They don't know valentine slapped me several times. They don't know I was injured by a demon. They don't know the reason I made the rune. They don't know why he let Alec go. I felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller, the walls closing the space and I can't bread. I need to get out of here. I shoved my phone in my pocket, locked my room so they'll think al asleep, I took my weapon belt, and putted on my leather jacket. I took my stele and pressed it to my skin, making two runes; soundless, and the one I used to escape, to be invisible for demons, Downworlder and Shadowhounters. I opened the window and jumped.

**APOV**

I can't sleep, again. I have been just rolling over in bed. Mom told us what's happening tomorrow. They'll question Clary with the Mortal sword. And they'll know what she doesn't what them to. They'll know what she was going to give Jonathan. I hers my phone vibrate. A text from clary.

**Open your window. Please. ** I sat up confused. I stood up and walked to the window, I opened and looked down, there was no one there. Why did she want me to open it?

Something knocked me over. I fell in the floor, and with some weight on top. Like if someone was on top of me. But I couldn't see anyone.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said. Clary. But why can't I see her? I mean the lights are turned off still, I should be able to see her. Suddenly I was able to see her face, then could see her.

"Clary? But how-"

"I used two runes."

"Oh." She was still on top of me, her face just inches from mine. I could feel her breathing. She moved her hands to my chest to roll over.

"Y-You aren't wearing a shirt." _Shit._ Thank god the lights were off and she couldn't see my blush.

"Sorry. I-I…"

"Is not your fault, you didn't know I was coming." She said and stood up, and helped me up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Is just that I have to go to the clave and I..." she started sobbing. I walked her to my bed and sat her down, I wrapped my arms around her, blushing because I still haven't put on a shirt.

"Is ok, I'll be there with you."

"Can I... sleep here?" she asked shyly. I took a shirt from the drawer and pulled it over my head.

"Of course." I placed a kiss in her forehead. Tears kept falling down her cheeks, I wipe the tears away with my thumb. I pulled her legs over the bed so she was lying down. I hesitated, what now?

"C-Can y-you hug me?" she asked shyly. I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her body. She buried her face in my chest. She cried in my chest while I rubbed her back. "Thank you."

"Anything for you clary," I kissed her forehead, again. "Now sleep."

"Goodnight, Alec," she said and kissed my cheek. She placed her head in my chest, again, and hugged me tight.

"Goodnight, Clary." We fell asleep together, and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Did you like it? tell me please.**

**Review? pretty, pretty, pleeease? i love reviews! aren't Clary and Alec cute? i think they are. OMG if Alec was my boyfriend... i probably have a heart attack. He's too damn CUTE. And sleep in the same bed... i think i'll just stare at him all night. LOVE you all, hope you like it. SORRY for misspelling words.**

**FIRST KISS next chapter? Review and I'll see**

**Love,**

**-Karimebane. (karime. I'm Mrs. Bane in my dreams. I can't help it, i have a crush on Magnus and Alec.)**


End file.
